Night of Terror
by Under A Bed Of Red
Summary: The lab and the building is attacked with nearly everyone being killed the CSI team must fight not just for their own lives but for each others However how can they do that when one of their own instructed the killers and let them in? Who can they trust?


_**I've been in CSI writing mode recently so here you go :D**__ (__Just so that you know in this FANFIC Sara and Gil are together, Nick and Greg are together and Warrick and Catherine are single for the moment anyway) __**Hope you enjoy reading this as I had fun writing it**_

…

Nick laughed as Greg tickled his feet in the boardroom much to the annoyance of Gil who was trying to have a serious conversation with Catherine. Sara and Warrick however were finding the whole event rather amusing, The metal specialist was even taking a video on her mobile which she was determined to upload to you tube when she got back to work. Nick saw what Sara was doing and yelled out to Greg to stop by pushing the male off of him who landed on the couch next to him with a grin plastered on his face. The female quickly hid her phone in her pocket and patted the male on the head who was pouting slightly at her.

"Nicky you're going to be famous" she exclaimed with a chuckle "You tube here we come"

"Don't you dare" he said pointing a finger at her.

Behind him Greg silently grabbed the male's shoes which he threw at Warrick who took off out of the room and down the corridor with Nick in close proximity to him. It was too much for Greg who collapsed to the floor while Gil run a hand through hair with a look at Catherine that simply said Help me. The blonde female expressed a grin yet walked towards the other two CSI's in the room. She gently tapped both on the head so that they stopped laughing making them turn around to face her.

"Children will be children" she told them smiling as she heard Grissom sighing behind her.

"Not you too"

"Oh c'mon Gil lighten up, we just solved another cold case which hadn't been solved for twenty years, they deserve to be happy"

"Fine but don't expect me to play along"

"Oh granddad" moaned Greg biting his back to hold back a laugh.

"We don't share and DNA at all, I can get it tested if you wish Greg but I'm sorry I'm not your granddad"

"It was a joke Gil" laughed Sara.

Warrick burst into the room with Nick close behind him now wearing his shoes which Greg was going to make a comment on yet noticed their expressions but it was Sara who noticed the blood and screamed. Time seemed to slow down as he saw the wound in Nick's arm and the blood that had collected around the wound causing the white shirt to turn a deep red. Warrick held his waist and slammed the door shut locking it as he did so before he lowered Nick onto the couch. Greg ran to him and kissed the male on the forehead before ripping his partner's shirt off where the wound had been created, it looked like a knife object but it didn't look too deep so the male would be fine.

"What happened?" asked Catherine turning towards Warrick after checking Nick.

"There was a gang of about four people downstairs, they all had guns and they shot the receptionists downstairs as well as the guards, Nick attacked one to try and save one of the guards but the one he had jumped pulled out a knife and stabbed him, I shot a full barrel and dragged Nick out of there. I didn't see anyone else alive but they are after us" he explained looking at the floor in terror.

"Oh god" gasped Sara looking around the room "What are we going to do?"

"What about the alarms surly they would have been set off?" asked the other female.

"They must of deactivated them somehow" suggested Grissom.

"I could of lost you" cried Greg kissing grasping Nicks free hand.

"But you didn't"

The group suddenly heard gun shots around them causing them all to dive to the floor yet unlike the rest Greg covered Nick with his own body showing the bond that they had, he would risk in his life for Nick in a second. Grissom crawled towards the only desk within the board room which he hit with his fist causing metal sheets to fall down in front and behind the glass protecting them from sight and from fire. The only problem was that it shut of the air conditioning meaning that the oxygen would run out soon if they could either open the metal sheets or leave the room.

"Okay what weapons have we got, guns, bats, sticks anything?" asked Catherine "Shit I left my gun in my office, what an idiot"

"It's your fault, you didn't know this would happen" said Sara as she pulled out her gun and placed it in the table in front of her.

Warrick threw his gun down next to Sara's yet told the group that he had no bullets left which Gil informed the male only they knew about and that their attackers weren't any wiser. Catherine grasped hold of a large lamp which she took apart in order to use the map like a bat yet Gil didn't like guns so he didn't have a weapon at all although Catherine did have her flashlight which she placed on the table. Nick didn't have anything on him either while Greg had a flashlight and a small knife that he carried around for protection, just for events that the group were currently in. Nick sat up to see what was happening yet winced in pain so stayed where he was with Greg by his side, Warrick was still near the door, Gil was at the desk and the two females were sat on the floor.

"So what have we got?" asked Sara with a frown still feeling scared for her life as well as they rest of the teams.

"We have two guns, one armed one empty, two flashlights, a lamp and a penknife" exclaimed Gil "That means that we each have a weapon of some kind plus a spare"

"What?" asked Greg frowning.

"Nick can't use a weapon with his arm like that"

"But we can't leave him defenceless"

"We won't" said Gil walking to a small device in the wall which he spoke into before pressing various buttons until it beeped at him "Ok speak into this and I will log it meaning that only our voices will open door"

"Then what? asked Sara getting to her feey.

"We take back what is ours, taking them out if need be and getting back up" explained Catherine as she picked up the lamp which she gently hit her hand against to show that she wasn't messing around "If they attack you, you fight back to kill if need be. They killed people downstairs and who knows who else, they also tried to kill Nick, they are going to surrender.

"I will search the offices" offered Warrick "To see if there and any survivors and to get any spare weapons I can get my hands on"

"Not alone you won't" said Catherine walking to his side "We need to stay in pairs or more, there is four of them and we don't know if they are sticking together so we need to be careful"

"Ok well me and Grissom will check Brass's office and the morgue in case Jim or Dr. Robbins are still alive if not we will look for a way to turn the alarms on"

"But we won't know if something happens to you" added Nick gasping slightly in pain.

"Come back in ten minutes, no later" instructed Greg and he meant it "We can't lose each other not if there are killers out there"

"Be careful" said Sarah grasping the loaded gun and throwing the knife to Greg just in case he needed it.

Gil grasped the flashlight from the table as well as Warrick who did the same just in case they needed the light. The black male also picked up his empty gun which he placed firmly in his jeans so that he could use the butt of the gun to attack with if need be. Greg then walked towards the table where he pressed the button allowing Warrick and Catherine out first. They waited for a couple of minutes before the young CSI opened the door again letting his boss and friend into the unprotected building.

"Good luck" he muttered so that only the pair could hear them.

The male closed the door quickly and locked it before he walked back to Nick where he placed the knife beside him in top of a close chair. Greg then gently kissed Nick who kissed the male back and touched the side of his face gently as G lowered himself down into Nick's free undamaged arm which he wrapped around his lover to pull him close. Although the small contact made Greg feel happier it didn't stop his worries about his team members and about Nick too, no matter what the male said he was still in pain and the wound still looked bad even if it wasn't fatal. However he also knew that if he pushed the other male then he would get pissed off which none of the CSI team needed to deal with at that moment, they had more than enough.

"Will they be ok?" he asked.

"Cause they will, we've all been in danger before"

"But you were stabbed, if anything had happened to you I would never"

"Stop it, don't think like that, I'm not going anywhere" he said cutting the other male up in mid speech.

"You better not"

"I love you Greg Sanders"

"I love you too Nick Stokes"

…

Catherine merged her back with the wall keeping then two together like it was part of her body as it allowed her to look around corners without much trouble, Warrick was doing the same although on the opposite wall so that they wouldn't get sneaked upon, at least they hoped that they wouldn't be. They were on their way to Catherine's office in hopes of getting her gun and her mobile which was in her office as none of the members were allowed their mobiles in their board room. All of a sudden her office came into view it seemed untouched yet the rest of the room had been trashed with tables overturned and paper all of the floor not to mention a few lifeless bodies than were in a pool of blood.

The female shook her head and focused on her room, she had to mourn later for now she needed to make sure that she could survive herself to see her daughter as well as getting team out of their too. She looked at Warrick where she gripped the lamp tight towards her before running across the room where she lowered herself to the floor. She quickly found her gun which she checked had bullets in which it did resulting in her dropping the lamp before looking for her phone which she found smashed on the floor with her name written in blood beside it. Before anything could be said she heard Warrick cry out and a loud thud as his body connected with a table which shattered around him. The female peered around the doorway where she saw a tall male who held a gun at Warrick's head. Catherine closed her eyes and grasped her gun where she clicked the safety off before checking that no one else was around where she aimed her weapon forward getting her target into focus who smacked his fist into Warrick's face causing a blood splatter across the floor.

Unknown to her however another figure was above her and grabbed hold of her hair as he kicked into her chest and kicked the gun away causing Catherine to shriek out in pain. The other male stopped his assault on Warrick and walked over to Catherine who spat at him making both males laugh. One grabbed her arms while the other grabbed her legs yet she wasn't strong enough to fight off the males which was when she remembered the torch in her pocket that Warrick had asked her to hold. With one fierce kick with her heel she hit the male in the head knocking him down to the floor making him let go of her legs. She hit the floor and pulled out her torch which she shot four times as the male zoned in on her.

The attacker groaned in pain as blood splattered across the room yet her attackers lifeless body fell on top of her causing the blood to spill all over Catherine. She gagged at the feeling of the blood and guts that were now being poured onto her. That said she was able to get the figure off of her and get to her feet where she limped over to Warrick, luckily for her the other attacker had disappeared. She slapped the male on the cheek gently in order to try and wake him up as he had what looked like a broken nose as well as a cut on his face while Catherine had a pounding headache and what felt like bruised ribs.

"We have to get back to Greg, no one's alive here" she told him regretfully "Not with them two around, no one would of survived, we are just lucky that we had a gun. I said that the lab staff should carry weapons too but it was too much hassle, I hope that they tell that to their families"

"It's not your fault" gasped Warrick wiping blood away from his face.

She helped Warrick to his feet and the pair began to stumble forwards away from their attack site before their previous attacker came back with friends. The pair just hoped that the rest of the team weren't hurt as the males that had attacked the pair were strong; they seemed to be at peak human strength by the way that they had thrown herself and Warrick across the floor like they were ragdolls. Thus the pair were hurrying back to the board room knowing that if they met two more they were finished. Catherine had two shots left and had forgotten the lamp in her office meaning that they couldn't fight more than one.

They heard a shot close by and footprints running past resulting in the pair charging at a closed door that they burst open. Catherine dropped Warrick and tried to slam the door yet the lock was busted and the had no time to choose another room so she grabbed hold of her friend and dragged him to the back of the room with her beside him where she looked around the storage cupboard. Catherine grasped a couple of mops and handed one to Warrick before she picked up various hazardous liquids that she got ready to throw at her attackers.

As if they could smell the pair the door opened again which revealed a figure that walked into the room holding a gun in each hand. The male also had a chest plate and was carrying various equipment on his back yet his face was still hidden so Catherine grasped her gun and aimed it at the figures head. The male then took a step forward encasing the pair in darkness.

…...

Meanwhile two other figures were slowly walking through the morgue after checking Brass's office where they didn't find him alive or dead thus hopefully he had gotten out or was looking for them too. That said Sara and Grissom were still worried about his well being yet needed to find Doc. Robbins as soon as possible, sure it felt one sided as they were just focusing on their friends yet they had come past floor after floor of bodies and didn't want to waste any more time then they had too.

"There has to be more than four" said Sara who held the gun within her hand.

"I would agree too but until we see them we can't say, there could be hundreds of them or maybe just one psychopath criminal"

"You never guess do you?"

"Not unless I have to, no"

Sara shook her head as a small grin surfaced yet was soon gone as they found yet another body, it looked like a trainee who had been in her final steps of passing, Grissom had met her once or twice. She had been polite and enthusiastic about the job, she wanted to do so much good in the world and felt that being a CSI would involve that factor little did she know that it would of caused her death. Gil shut the lids of her eyes and got to his feet allowing Sara to go first as she was the one with the weapon however the male was still pretty close to her just in case anything happened.

Their relationship had been difficult for fairly obvious reasons yet they had been dating for awhile, it was Sara that had made the first mode however Grissom was the man who had officially asked her out as Nick had put it. Of course all of the CSI members knew including Brass, they also knew about Nick and Greg as they were more than work colleagues or friends. They were in Catherine's words, a family a strange one but still they were a unit and looked after each other no matter what the cost. The pair reached the main morgue area which was in ruins just like the rest of the building unfortunately they couldn't see anyone that they knew, or anyone that was alive. They didn't see any movement from the room or in the outside corridors which neither CSI member was sure was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Dr Robbins?" asked the female.

"Gil? Sara?" asked a voice that they knew to be their doctor and their friend.

"Where are you?" exclaimed Grissom looking around slightly while Sara still held her gun in her hand going round in circles every few seconds checking that no one was coming "Dr?"

"I'm in the draw, C9"

Sara frowned at Gil as the male opened one of the draws where usually the dead victim's bodies were but instead they found the Doctor who the pair soon helped to the floor where he stood up and gasped to take in the air. Sara brushed the male down in order to warm up before Gil took over so that the female could keep watch. While Sara circled the room yet again, her lover on the other hand began to ask the Dr if he was ok and asked him why he had ended up in his own draws.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked by three people two men and a girl the males wanted to shoot me but instead the girl threw me in the draw, I don't think she was there of her own accord. When I was inside I heard gunshots and screams and I knew what was happening, people were being killed and I couldn't do anything about it, I was scared for my life so I stayed quiet and hoped that they would forget about me which I think they did" he said quickly "I didn't see them come in or hear them but they were strong, too strong I think they were soldiers or had similar training"

"Great" sighed Sara "Wait but Nick and Warrick saw four at the desk. Doc when about's did you see them?"

"Just after my shift why?"

"There's more of them, which makes at least seven" explained Gil "We need to get back to Greg and Nick, we have five minutes to get there then we can trade stories and figure out what to do"

"We should take some supplies with us, we don't know how the others are doing" suggested Sara grabbing some bandages and pain killers off of the selves which she handed to Gil to carry while the Doc got various other medical equipment as well as his walking stick which was placed beneath the draw "Let's go before we get company"

The group of three nodded and slowly made their way out of the room and into an elevator that seemed to be working before clicking the floor number for the board room. Sara was in front with the gun facing the door while the doctor help his stick firmly in his hands ready to use it as a club if need be. However the floor they were on seemed to be empty so they ran across over to the other side of the room where Sara noticed that they had gotten off a floor early.

"But I didn't press any other buttons" said Gil.

"He might of" coughed the Doc pointing back to the lift.

Standing in front of his was a male with a large black hood who was big built and about six foot, he was a skin head and held a chainsaw in his hands which he roared to life. The sound echoed around the room causing Sara to flinch and making Gil clench his teeth while the doctor stared him up and down, he wasn't the man that had locked him within the draw yet he seemed to be wearing similar clothes to them so it seemed that they were either a cult or a gang. The CSI members knew that the only way out was the lift and the only way to get out of the lift was through the guy with the chainsaw.

Sara took a deep breath and aimed the gun at the figure across from them who laughed and charged at the female Sara fired shot after shot yet nothing worked, she then noticed that he was wearing a bullet proof vest. She cursed herself and walked backwards, his focus was completely on her so he didn't see the Doctor swipe his stick under his feet causing the male to trip over on top of the chainsaw which was still going. He screamed in pain as the blade cut into his chest and began to saw his bones with a terrifying crushing sound. Although it was ethical to do so the three ran towards the elevator and Gil pressed the button leaving the male to die.

"We should of helped him" said Sara as the doors closed.

"He tried to kill you" exclaimed his boss.

"He must have a reason though, they all should have one, they have killed most of the staff Gil, Why would they do such a thing?"

"I don't know" he said as Sara buried her head in his neckline letting out some wails for her fallen comrades.

As if by magic the lift suddenly stopped and the lights ceased to work encasing them in darkness however Gil quickly turned his torch on showing the three figures once again. Sara had broken away from the others embrace with a shocked expression on her face while the doctor tried to open the lift doors, Gil however was looking for a way out of the enclosed space yet there didn't seem to be one in sight.

"Now what?" asked the doctor with a sigh.

…

Greg began to pace by the door wanting to hear footsteps or shouts or something but no sounds were heard at all, not a single one. He looked over to Nick who was slowly getting better yet needed his wound cleaned before they did anything at all. The male walked back to his partner and sat next to him where he closed his knees towards his chest hugging them for comfort before he heard a large slam against the door making him jump to his feet with a grin on his face. That said Nick grabbed his arm and cursed from the pain yet knew that it was worth it for what he needed to say to his lover who was too eager to let anyone in.

"How do we know its them?" he whispered.

"How do we not?"

"They could kill you Greg; you can't open that door not unless they speak to you"

"But"

"No buts I can't lose you"

He looked to the floor then the door and Nick which he repeated a few times before finally nodding to the other male to show that he was going to do as he said. Greg hadn't feeling so worthless yet he couldn't do a lot so began to pace, at least he did so until another knock thundered against the door. The CSI grabbed his pen knife and ran towards the door where he listened for various speech codes. Although soon enough the door opened and three figures ran in carrying a load of weapons in their hands.

"Shut the door now" yelled Catherine as she fell to the ground.

He slammed the button under the table meaning that the door slammed shut not before a fearsome yell was heard as a hand had been sliced clean off by the doors. Greg looked away towards the three figures that had almost charged into the room, Catherine sighed as she got to her feet while Warrick sat next to Nick checking that he was ok, the last figure got to their feet and turned to the CSI where he smiled and held out his hands to embrace the male which they did.

"You are alive" grinning Greg.

"Last time I looked yeah" smiled Brass.

"Nice of you to join the party" called Nick from the sofa that he was still layed on.

"And I brought gifts"

Brass pointed to the collection that himself and the other two CSI's had carried into the room, there were bullet proof vests, hand guns, a couple of shot guns, walkie talkies and two mobiles. Catherine picked up the mobiles yet threw them back to the floor in annoyance, they had no signal, now they were back at square one yet this time they had Brass yet had lost Grissom and Sara meaning in the long run they weren't any better off. Warrick then noticed that fact and called out to Greg.

"Gil and Sara where are they?"

"I don't know" muttered the male "But you guys were fine so I'm sure than they will be too"

"They better be" exclaimed Catherine rubbing ribs.

"So what happened?" asked Nick with a small frown.

The trio explained to the two males what had happened to them including the fight that had taken place as well as the male that they had killed, they then explained about Brass who had come into the room that the group had been hiding in. He had been the figure that they had ran away from for a start until of cause he revealed himself and told them that he had killed two women who had tried to stab him, one he shot within a foot away from himself killing her instantly while the other had been thrown against the wall In self defence. Meaning that in total the group of people so far had killed four of the group as well as taking care of one of the attacker's hands which was left in the board room that they were in at that exact moment.

"We've gotten four" explained Catherine with a nod.

"Five" said Grissom as he stepped into the room with the Doctor behind him as well as Sara.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Warrick frowning while Greg closed the door.

The group explained their story just like Catherine and co had did moments before, they told them about the chainsaw guy and getting stuck in the elevator which for some reason had started to go again which allowed the group to safely get back into the board room. The group all sat around in a circle none of them knowing what to do or what to say, well nearly everyone. Greg soon asked DR. Robbins to help patch Nick up which the pair did together with help from Sara. Warrick and Catherine however began to sort through the equipment that Brass had given them finding that all the guns were empty making them frown yet they understood as soon as they got to their feet. Brass had Grissom in a headlock with his gun attached to his head telling them that if the group moved without his say so then they would die.

"Greg open the doors"

"No" said the young male with a shaky voice.

"Jim why are you doing this?" asked Catherine with a frown.

"Shut up and open the doors" he yelled now pointing the gun at Nick.

Greg had to do what he said so slowly pressed the button to open the doors and made his way to Nick where they embraced quickly. Greg cried a sorry to the male but he shook his head and kissed his lover sweetly. Catherine and Warrick embraced while Sara ran forwards to hug Grissom as Brass had dropped him to the floor, Dr. Robbins yelled at Brass about being a lunatic and stated that he didn't know what he was doing but Brass responded by shooting at the feet of the male who fell backwards through the now open window with the glass smashing around him.

Brass laughed while the CSI called after the doctor yet it wasn't long before they were fearful for their own lives as five more hooded people walked into the room, ones arm was pouring with blood as he showed the stump where his hand had been before the door had sliced it clean off. Brass told them to end it quick and left the room with three of the members who grabbed Grissom and pushed Sara away who tried to go after her partner however she was soon thrown backwards into Greg. Brass left a male and a girl who looked scared out of her mind, they both held shotguns which were aimed at the group.

"It's going to be a blast" laughed Brass.

"You don't need to do this" said Warrick walking forward but the male grabbed the shotgun and slammed it against the males face who was thrown back into a wall where he closed his eyes with a yell and hit the floor.

"Leave him" screamed Catherine running towards the male "He's fine he's just out cold"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Nick as he pulled Greg close to him in order to protect him.

The voices cut out as a shot was fired which sent blood all over the groups faces, they shouted out to see who was still alive, not one of them dared to open their eyes to see a lifeless friend next to them so they listened to the voices around them. That said Catherine opened them anyway as she needed to check on Warrick who was still out cold but what she found made her gasp. The blonde female was looking at a teenage girl who had the shotgun still pointed at the other hoodie figure, she had blown his brain all over the room yet she was still scared. It was at that moment when she saw Catherine staring at her where she mouthed I'm sorry and lifted the gun towards her head.

"Thank you" said Catherine frowning slightly.

"That man isn't Brass, he was kidnapped long ago, he's tied up in the CSI garage now while the man you saw as Brass is evil, he was my father until he turned into a killer and began to get treatment to look like your boss, he wanted to ruin his life by killing his friends and then the video tape would see that he was the killer thus Brass would go to jail and my father would go Scott free .He was so wrapped up in revenge that he even got me and my baby brother to do it" she told them looking at the male figure in front of them showing that he was her brother "I can't kill anymore, I'm sorry"

With that point across she pulled the trigger causing her own brain to get blown across the room which sprayed along the walls and along the carpet. Catherine closed her eyes in respect knowing that out of all of them she was more of a victim. The female then opened her eyes and told the group to do the same where she explained what she had done although the ground had heard what the female had said to them all. The blonde female looked at the group of CSI and wondered what to do, they needed to save the real Jim and free Gil but all the weapons had gone apart from the shotgun which Greg picked up on impulse.

"We need to get Grissom" explained Nick getting to his feet and walking beside Greg where their hands intertwined with his arm now patched up, the male was rearing to go.

"What about Jim?" asked Sara frowning.

"And them" finished Greg pointing towards Dr. Robbins and Warrick.

"Ok Sara you have a gun so you protect them two, you should drag the Dr here first though so that they are together, you know that Grissom would have it that way"

"Ok" she said reluctantly although she soon thought of an idea and nodded.

"Nick you can free Brass and get to me and Greg on the roof"

"The roof?" asked Nick frowning.

"He needs an exit that's the only way to go without being recorded"

The team nodded and Nick shared a long kiss with Greg before they parted both telling the other that they loved the other deeply. Catherine hurried them along knowing that every second count so that Greg had to run slightly to stay with her, Catherine grasped the shotgun off of Greg and armed herself ready to shot whatever person got in her way. Nick on the other hand was running along the corridors where he found the CSI garage empty making him frown until the male heard yelling causing him to run forward.

"Brass" he yelled straining to hear for a voice.

…

Sara covered the unconscious bodies of Warrick and the Doctor up with a cloth and then two tables so that they were completely hidden allowing her to load her gun and march off towards the roof which was where she was going to kill the evil Brass for kidnapping her future husband who had proposed to her days earlier and nothing was going to stop them going married. She shouted in anger and charged up the stairs running as fast as her legs would carry her knowing that Catherine would shoot if she needed too yet she wanted to be the one to fire the shot and to see the attacker's life fade away from his eyes.

She was so angry that one of the hooded figures easily grabbed hold of her back and threw her down one flight of the stairs causing the gun to fall from the banister and far down to the bottom floor leaving Sara weapon less. Not only that but she was dizzy for her head connecting to the stairs and the wall behind her however she held her ground she knew that Grissom needed her more than ever and she couldn't let him die. She loved him too much to allow anything to happen to him.

The figure grasped hold of her hair and pushed her against the railings where she smirked to his confusion and kneed him in the crotch. The male yelled in pain and let go allowing Sara to throw him behind her and down the stairs below. He collided with three banisters than broke his back easily by the force he was falling and the sound of his bones breaking. It only took half a minute or so for him to hit the ground and finally die yet Sara wasn't sure as the female had kept running up the stairs feeling power flow through her body as she got closer to Grissom, to her love.

…

On the rooftop the male who had dressed up as Brass finally removed the stitches that had been done showing his true face for the first time although Gil couldn't work out who he was in fact he had never seen the male before in his life. The male however punched the CSI in the face making him fall backwards as blood fell from his nose and dripped onto the floor.

"What have I done to you?" asked Grissom.

"You took me job and my life, Jim promised me your job but no you were better, you were the teacher's pet, heck you still are" he shouted.

"You killed all those people because you didn't get a job?"

"No for revenge on Brass who will get blamed for the deaths while I go home and put my feet up"

Grissom always tried to see the good in people yet he couldn't seem to find anything that the male had done for the greater good since he had reached the building. The CSI male looked around the building for something to help when he saw it bombs lined against every door than gained access to the roof, if someone opened the door then the bomb would explode and most likely kill anyone near it. If they were set off together then there wouldn't be a chance of survival, they would all be killed instantly. It was in that second that the male felt a surge of strength within him and he charged at the fake Brass sending him to the floor and knocking the hand gun that he held to the floor.

"You won't kill anyone else" he shouted as the pair wrestled.

"You aren't going to stop me" exclaimed the fake Brass hitting the CSI on the head with his fist.

…...

Nick and Brass were on their way through a set of stairs which had a code situated on the door so only staff could use it, luckily no one had entered the stairs before hand as only one group could be in the stairwell at a single time. Brass had been locked in a small compartment that was underneath where the cars were kept yet Nick had been able to retrieve him before he was too injured, anyone change of luck for the team was that he still had his mobile on him so Brass was able to phone for help yet as usual it would take at least twenty minutes which could be too late for Grissom thus both males decided to go to the roof themselves. That said on the way the pair had met one of the male hoodie characters who was weapon less so Brass armed with a handgun prodded him forwards in front of them in order to keep him close to them so that he couldn't hurt them.

"Keep walking" ordered Nick wanting to be back with Greg wishing that he was safe.

"You won't win" exclaimed the male in front "Your precious Grissom will be dead by the time you reach the roof and you will be next, well Brass wont. He needs to be blamed for the death of your friends and colleagues, we can prove it too with the CCTV of you admitting what you've done and you killing the guards at the front door, well he looks like you anyway"

"Shut up, it won't happen" said Jim Brass "Didn't your mother tell you that good always wins?"

"No she didn't"

Brass pushed him forward while Nick flashed his torch along the doors that they passed just in case another hooded was waiting for them. The group didn't have to wait for much longer as they reached the door at the top of the long flight of stairs which led to the roof where they heard a strange beeping so Nick and Brass looked at each other before taking a step back where Nick walked forward and grabbed the cold door handle in his hands which was cold in his hands yet he managed to pull the handle down slightly until an idea flashed in his mind and alarm bells went off, he just hoped that he wasn't too late.

…

Sara kicked the door open in front of her after hearing a plea for help resulting in her staying with a staff member who was taking their last breaths. Both of them knew what was happening and knew that there was nothing that the pair could do resulting in a few tears falling from both of their cheeks. Sara didn't know the other person well but it still broke her heart, she probably thought that the real Jim had killed her and hated the man in her last moments which wasn't fair for either party making her angry that the female would never know who actually killed her.

"I'm sorry" she told her letting the tears fall from her face.

"Thank you" said the dying victim slowly.

As the women died Sara grabbed her body and hugged her tight wishing that things could have been different and wished that no one had been killed. If she could start the day again but had to risk her own life then she would do in an instant, as least Gil would be safe too. That said she couldn't so she forced herself onto her two legs where she began to walk to the door that she slammed behind her. Sara ignored the tears that fell from her eyes as she stomped up the last flight of stairs. She was so angry that the beeping sound from the bombs didn't register and she slammed her hand on the door handle pulling it down.

…

Catherine connected with a glass table and thudded on the floor, Greg ran to her side and helped the female to her feet before the pair turned after to look for the last hooded figure that had come out of nowhere and thrown the female through a glass table. Neither of the pair saw anything else around them but didn't want to take chances so Catherine grabbed the shot gun which she kept to her side. They knew that the hoodie was trying to slow them down so that they couldn't get to Grissom in time however they underestimated both of them just like they had underestimated all of the CSI's.

They had attacked the facility thinking that it would be a simple murder spree and a quick getaway however they didn't think that they could or would fight back. How wrong they had been in more ways than one as they didn't just fight back, they had killed which wasn't ethical for the group or something that they took pride in saying but they did it for good reasons in self defence and for the protection of their friends who would of otherwise died just like the other technicians who were killed.

"Catherine" he told the female looking at the clock "He left ten minutes ago, we need to hurry"

"Your right" she muttered taking a deep breath and blood fell from a cut on her forehead "Great I just did my hair as well"

Greg showed a small smile as he took the females arm and dragged her towards the lift which the two climbed into allowing the doors to close behind them. The female lifted her shotgun which she aimed at the double doors which soon enough opened onto a small straight corridor that they walked down carefully and slowly not wanting to alert anyone to their position. Catherine reached for the handle yet listened outside first where she heard Grissom yell out in anger before she pulled the handle down. Greg looked around the door when she noticed the beeping coming from it and saw the wires that had been hidden, they were linked to a bomb that Catherine was about to set off.

"Catherine" he yelled pushing her to the floor as flames sprouted towards them.

…

Grissom stared at the doors with his hands and legs tied by rope so that he couldn't get up and fight back, he wished that no one would open any of the doors yet all the same knew that his team would try to rescue him. They had gone against rules and orders before when looking after one of their own such as Catherine when she believed that she had gotten raped or the time when they looked for Nick after he had been buried alive much to Greg's anger who never let that day go. They were a family that looked after each other yet Gil had his favourite and knew that if she came through one of the doors he would never forgive himself, if Sara came through and got blown up then there would be no point living.

His words fears however came to life when he saw three doors opening in front of him setting off three different explosions that blew the doors away from their hinges. Grissom shouted out in pain, anger, distress and annoyance that he couldn't do anything to help. That said he was shocked when Sara came running through the smoke with a handgun armed forward at the fake Jim while Nick and the real Brass came through another door with panicked expressions pasted on their faces. The other door however remained empty with no figures coming through it alive or dead.

"How did you survive?" yelled the fake Brass pointing the gun at Grissom.

"Easy" exclaimed Sara with a snide Grin "The bomb was the worst laid one I've seen, I saw it as soon as I clocked the door handle so I disabled it. Lucky I took that crash course"

"Go you" laughed Nick before staring at the fake Brass "To let you know you lost anyone of your followers he opened the door for us and got blown back, safe to say he's dead"

"Where's Catherine?" asked Gil looking around.

"With Greg" said Sara looking towards the door that no one had come from yet.

"Oh no" muttered Nick as he ran towards the doorway however was stopped by a gunshot that hit the wall in front of him "Greg"

The fake Brass had the gun aimed at Nick showing him that if he moved then he was dead thus the male took a step back yet focused his attention on the empty doorway. Sara walked forward silently trying to get to Grissom while his focus was on Nick. She managed to get to touching distance when the male saw her and kicked the female in the face making her roll back across the floor however she held on to the gun like it was her own life. Brass then walked forward to get the attention of the other male onto him which didn't take too long as he was the real target for the murder spree.

"Let them go, shot me if you like but let them go" he ordered him aiming the weapon at the fake Brass,

Sara moaned from her pain yet tried to focus on the male and did one of the craziest things she had done for a while, she sprung at the fake Brass and bit into his leg making the male yell out and drop the gun, Brass then shot at the fake Brass who was thrown backwards and connected with the floor, hard thus knocking him out cold. Nick didn't care if he was alive or dead as he ran towards the door that Greg and Catherine should of come out of, the male needed to know that he was fine, he had to know.

"Greg" he called out coughing from the smoke that was still evident.

He listened for a sound any sound and heard a slight moan which he made his way to finding Catherine who was coughing up a few drops of blood. She was rubbing her head as Nick joined her side by lowering himself to the floor where he asked if she was ok which she coughed and nodded in response to. She did however point over to a few concrete slabs that had an arm that led out from the wreckage which Nick noticed to be Greg's making him rush forward shouting for his name. The arm stayed motionless and Nick moaned as he tried to lift the rubble but could lift a dam thing with his arm so ran back onto the roof where the team were celebrating having Gil back with them.

"Sara help its Greg, he's under some rubble I can't move it alone" he expressed quickly in a worried voice.

"What?" she yelled dropping her gun and rushing forwards.

Sara ran through the door with Jim and Grissom beside her, with Nicks help and Catherine who hissed through her pain, the team managed to remove all of the rubble with revealed a torn clothed and dusty Greg who layed motionless like his was a dead weight. Nick yelled out and grasped the other male's arms shaking them as he did so trying to wake the male up but nothing seemed to be working so he began to perform CPR on his lover. The male pressed his chest before blowing into the dry mouth that he had tasted so many times before yet at that moment it seemed to taste of urgency and of pain.

"C'mon" said the male as tears fell from his face "Please C'mon breathe"

It seemed like hours but in fake it only took minutes for Greg to cough up dust and begin to breathe again much to the relief of Nick and the rest of the CSI members. Nick embraced the male rubbing his hands against his body tightly wanting to never let go of him, Greg embraced the male back and connected their lips together where their kisses intertwined with full of passion and love. Sara and Grissom embraced as well, both glad that they were alive and still together. Jim and Catherine smiled at each other and like the other members of the team embraced although for a slightly less duration. Lights suddenly shone on the group as police members ran towards them.

"You guys ok?"

"You know the police are always late" laughed Sara walking towards them.

Things were never the same at the lab or the building for anyone especially the few remaining survivors which were of course Sara, Catherine, Grissom, the real Jim, Nick, Greg, Dr. Robbins and Warrick. None of them ever forgot that day and none of them ever would it was full of death and destruction yet it also showed something that could overcome both those terrible things it showed them friendship and love. They had survived because they had looked out for each other and had done what needed to be done.

…

Nick and Greg were at home Nick was on the couch while his lover was near the fridge looking for something to eat, it had been three days since the event at work and they were all given a couple of weeks off for an investigation to be taken place and to clear the building. Nick called Greg but got no response so he jumped up onto his feet and walked over to the male whose body was hidden from the fridge door. He managed to get around the door where he saw that Greg was in flood's of tears that were splashing onto the floor that Nick noticed was covered with drops, he must have been crying for a while.

"Greg" he muttered softly standing behind the male and running his hand through Greg's hair to comfort him.

The crying male turned and embraced his lover crying worse than he had been moments before thus turning Nick's white shirt see through. He didn't say a word and instead he just poured out tears and cried and cried while Nick tried to calm him down and kissed the male on the forehead. Greg took a deep breath in and then looked at the other male breaking away from his grasp as he did so.

"I'm scared, I keep having nightmares of you dying and I can't take it Nick, I know your too perfect for me but I can't face you dying even in my dreams"

"But I'm here Greg and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Think back to the board room when we were both together, we were scared and I told you that I loved you" explained Nick taking the males hands in his own "I wasn't lying, I love you more than anything in the world"

"Nick don't say that I know that you like me but"

"No" exclaimed Nick "I love you, believe me I do. I will never leave you"

"I love you too" said Greg leaning forwards.

The pair locked lips and forced their tongues into each other mouths tasting the other person for the first time in those few days. Greg ran his hand through the others hair and stroked his arm before he throw off Nick's Jacket while at the same time Nick had let his hands fall towards the others belt which was soon thrown to the floor and thudded next to his own jacket. The pair stumbled backwards into the bedroom without breaking lip contact and Greg fell onto the bed with a grin produced on his face while Nick slammed the door shut with his foot before he fell back onto of Greg who was already pulling his t shirt off. Nick then undid his flies before he threw his jeans against the wall with a grin.

The pair interlocked their hands while the pair kissed yet again taking in all the passion, all of the love and especially all of the lust which between the two males was building up fast. Greg unbuttoned Nick in front of him who was straddling with his legs either side of Greg's chest until his shirt came away and dropped onto the floor behind him allowing Greg to kiss along Nicks chest making both males moan in pleasure slightly. Nick then lowered his body onto the other males and reconnected their lips into one.

"I love you" exclaimed Nick.

"Guess what? I love you too" muttered Greg making both of them laugh until he rolled the male over and lowered himself down Nicks chest licking as he went.

_**Just a note: I do not own the characters or the show**_

_**Another note: Please review**_


End file.
